Angel Psychology 101
by kaitouahiru
Summary: Dean has a fear of flying. Castiel's going to do what it takes to get rid of it by having him conquer his fear head on... with a little angel mojo help from Gabriel. DeanxCastiel SamxGabriel


Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.

* * *

Dean was scared of flying. It wasn't a state secret or anything but that didn't mean Dean liked people knowing about it. He didn't know why he was scared of flying but that was okay. People didn't know why they were scared of things.

Well, actually, a psychologist could tell him that wasn't true. A psychologist could tell him that past experiences made people afraid. But Dean wouldn't be going to a psychologist any time soon, be it in this lifetime or the next. Dean did not like psychologists and not just because it left a paper trail.

"It will be faster to fly! Come on, Dean! You've gotten on a plane before! Why won't you get on one now?" Sam demanded, glaring at his brother.

"There were people dying Sammy! And there was no way I was going to let you get on by yourself!" Dean growled, glaring back at his younger brother. "Why don't you go meet a clown?"

"This is not about me Dean!" Sam said and then Catsiel decided to appear, taking one look at the brothers with a frown and then he held up his bloody arm.

"I am in need of assistance," he said.

"What the hell happened, Cas?" Dean demanded, walking up to Castiel and jerking his trench coat off, shoving the white collared shirt up his arm to look at the damage.

"I was petting a cat. It decided it did not like me," Castiel said, wobbling slightly.

"Are you drunk again?" Sam frowned, retrieving towels, a bandage, and alcohol.

"No! Yes," Castiel said.

"What?" Dean asked, looking up at Castiel. "Why are you drunk?"

"Well, Dean, I found a bar and I drank it," Castiel rolled his eyes. "Now what were you two arguing about when I came in?" He didn't wince as Dean applied the alcohol to his arm and then began to wrap the bandage around it.

"You drank liquor Cas, not the store," Dean said.

"We want to go to the east coast. Dean wants to drive. It'll be faster if we take a plane but he doesn't want to," Sam said, crossing his arms.

"Then I'll take you," Castiel said.

"No!" Dean said quickly. "Last time, I didn't poop for a week!"

"That is an excuse and you know it," Castiel said. "What's _really_ the matter?" Dean found that he couldn't tear himself away from Castiel's blue gaze, much like the time when they had first met. _You don't think you deserved to be saved. _Those words rarely left Dean's head, making him consider about seeing a psychologist but what psychologist wouldn't throw him in the mad house? Maybe Gordon but Gordon was dead and tried to kill Sam.

"You're scared of flying," Castiel stated.

"We already went over that, Cas," Sam said.

"Not airplanes. _Flying_. Wings, birds, _angels," Castiel said. _

"What?" Sam said, looking sharply at his brother.

"I am not!" Dean protested.

"Not consciously, anyways. Mary might not have remembered the angels but you were still a fetus. Fetuses can hear people talking, which is why their parents read to them or have them listen to music. They develop fairly early, which is why they can be multilingual if they hear the different languages being spoken. As they grow up and are less exposed, they forget," Castiel said, taking the bandage from Dean and beginning to wrap the wound himself as Dean had stopped. "That is what you did. You remembered the angels attacking you. It is why you refused to believe angels and God exist. Since you couldn't fear angels because their were none on earth, you eventually forgot about them. You began to fear flying and religion, the closest things you could connect to angels."

"But he's flown with you," Sam said.

"And he calls it 'zapping.' Your voice is very grating," Castiel told Sam. "I require sleep." And with that, he fell backwards onto the bed, snoring peacefully.

"Dude…" Sam said.

"Shut up," Dean grunted.

* * *

"Dean," Castiel said.

"What, Cas?" Dean looked up from under the hood of the Impala. "What's he doing here?" He frowned when he saw the trickster, looking especially smug.

"He's here to help," Castiel said.

"Help with what?" Dean asked.

"I got to say, Dean, I was surprised. Fear of flying when-"

"Gabriel," Castiel frowned, giving his brother a look.

"Come off it, Cassie. He's going to find out eventually," Gabriel smirked.

"Do not call me Cassie," Castiel hissed.

"Find out about what?" Dean demanded. "I'm still here, you know!" Castiel and Gabriel exchanged glance.

"If you will," Castiel said, voice a little strained like he was trying to keep his temper.

"Alrighty. You'll thank me for this later, Dean," Gabriel said, snapping his fingers and disappearing. Dean frowned and looked around. He didn't see anything different.

"What did he do?" Dean asked.

"You will find out," Castiel said, turning around to go back into the house.

"Cas! Cas, this isn't funny! What'd he do?" Dean demanded, following after Cas.

* * *

"What?" Sam asked, glancing at Dean.

"What?" Dean asked, looking at Sam.

"You touched me,"

"No, I didn't,"

"Uh, yeah, you did," Sam said.

"No, I didn't,"

"Did too,"

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"Did not,"

"Did too,"

"How could I have reached you from over here? You're the only sasquatch!" Dean said.

"You did!" Sam insisted and when Dean turned, he saw a flash of gold. "What's that?"

"What's what?" Dean asked, looking over his shoulder. He saw a golden arch that went above his head that dropped down to the ground. He winced when Sam touched the arch on the opposite side and moved away. "What the hell is that? Cas!"

"Yes, Dean?" Castiel asked, appearing behind Dean and then taking a step backwards as Dean turned around.

"What the hell is this?" Dean frowned, pointing angrily at the flashes of golden arches when they hit the light.

"Gabriel gave you wings," Castiel said. "It will help you get over your fear of flying. Come with me." He grabbed onto Dean's wrist and pulled him easily where he wanted him to go with his superior strength.

"Hold on, Cas! Don't you think, oh, I don't know, ease me into this?" Dean demanded. Castiel stopped and Dean ran into him.

"You are scared of flying and the best way to get rid of your fear is to tackle it head on," Castiel said.

"What is this, angel psychology 101?" Dean demanded. "There is no way I'm flying!" Castiel surveyed him for a moment before turning Dean around and running his hand down Dean's wing to the shoulder blade. Dean gave an involuntary gasp and he heard a beat of wings and he was lifted into the air about a foot.

"What the hell was that?" Dean demanded.

"Wings are incredibly sensitive. When they are touched and you are not expecting it, the natural reaction is to move away. In this case, since you don't know how to fly, you go up," Castiel said. Dean stared at him before glaring at him.

"Okay, fine. Gabriel gave me wings. So why can't I see them? Or yours?" Dean demanded. Castiel regarded Dean carefully, slowly coming to an understanding that Dean _wanted_ to see his wings. The knowledge made him smile discreetly. It made him _happy_.

"You can't see your own wings because you haven't flown and they are not your wings. If you fly, Gabriel might let you see them," Castiel said.

"Wait- are these _Gabriel's_ wings?" Dean frowned.

"In a sense. He created them and by creating them, they are technically his. I will show you my wings if you fly," Castiel said. Dean looked up at that.

"Hey, technically, I just flew," Dean said.

"Any one can jump, Dean. Your wings just gave you some help. I mean _fly_," Castiel said. Dean frowned, weighing his options. He could not fly and be safely on the ground and not see Cas' wings... or he could man up, go into the air, risk crashing, and see Castiel's wings if he lived. The thoughts wove around in his head and he looked at Castiel to see if that would help finalize his choice.

"I will not let you hit the ground," Castiel said. "Surely you know that." Dean swallowed.

"You'll catch me if I fall?" Dean asked.

"I will," Castiel nodded.

"You won't let any bodily harm come to me?" Dean asked.

"No,"

"I'll get to see your wings?"

"Yes," Castiel said, impatient. "Dean, you make it sound as if we're getting married. Do you want to see my wings or not?"

"I do," Dean nodded, inwardly gagging at saying 'I do' but Castiel didn't comment on it. Instead, he smiled.

"Then we fly," Castiel said and he pressed two fingers to Dean's forehead, bringing them to the roof.

"Why can I see your wings now and not before?" Dean asked.

"Gabriel has lent you some of his grace," Castiel said.

"Will I be able to see them after he takes his grace back?" Dean asked. Castiel hesitated. "Cas?"

"Maybe. It depends," Castiel said.

"Depends on what?"

"Fly," Castiel ordered, running his hand down the frame of Dean's wings. Dean's wings gave a strong beat, sending him up into the air. He froze, realizing that he was a good ten feet above Castiel's head and then his wings stopped beating. He yelped as he fell down and then he stopped falling, looking up and found himself in Castiel's arms.

"I told you, I will not let you hit the ground.," Castiel said.

"You wouldn't have to catch me if I didn't have wings!" Dean glared at Castiel. An amused smile crept up on Castiel's lips.

"Your welcome," he said. Dean grumbled something incoherent about angels and flying. He looked away from Cas and then he realized that they weren't on the ground, but in the air and he froze.

"Cas..." Dean swallowed. "Don't let go." Castiel rearranged his arms, making sure that Dean never felt as if he was going to fall.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he said. His right arm now resided on Dean's waist, holding him securely to his chest and his other was free to do as it pleased. He used it to thread his fingers into the feathers of the wings. Dean gasped and pressed closer to Castiel, an erection pressing against the angel's thigh.

"Cas..." Dean moaned. Castiel flew higher, letting Dean hear the sound of his beating wings. He could fly silently if he wanted to but for Dean's convenience, he let Dean know that they were flying and Dean didn't seem to care. Castiel continued to thread through the feathers and tug on them gently, making Dean moan louder and his erection grow harder. He stopped stroking Dean's wings, hand fisted in the feathers.

"C-Cas?" Dean panted, trying to move so that Castiel could get the hint and move his hand.

"Do you want me to finish this Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Goddamn it, yes!" Dean groaned.

"Then you're going to have to fly," Castiel said. Dean stared at Castiel with wide, scared eyes. Castiel pressed a kiss to his lips and stroked down the frame of Dean's wings to the shoulder blade and Dean flew upwards and then Castiel stopped letting his wings support him.

"Cas!" Dean shouted as the angel fell. He dove after the angel, trying to figure out a way to make himself go faster. The air currents moved him different ways, some closer to Castiel and others away from him but Castiel was letting himself free fall- they both were. _'Come on you stupid wings, flap already!'_ Dean thought and then he found himself going faster, fast enough that he grabbed Castiel a mere fifteen feet before he hit the ground.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Dean demanded. "Don't you ever do that again! What if I hadn't caught you? Two more seconds and-"

"Dean, I knew you were going to catch me," Castiel said.

"You'd better have gone to a psychic or something," Dean growled.

"I did not need a psychic," Castiel said. "Look at you, you're flying." Dean looked down and in surprise, they dropped a few feet but Castiel stroked Dean's wing base and they stabilized.

"I'm... I'm flying!" Dean said, in awe as he stared at the ground below him. "You said I get to see your wings." Castiel smiled and nodded, letting go of Dean's wait to let his trench coat fall.

"I believe I also promised you something else," he whispered huskily into Dean's ear. Dean's breath hitched as Castiel brought Dean closer to him, tearing at his shirt and letting it fall to the ground. He resumed touching Dean's wings. Dean pushed against his chest to take Castiel's shirt. He eventually decided that it wasn't worth the effort to unbutton everything and tore it, buttons falling to the ground and shoving it off of Castiel. Dean's hands traveled blindly around Castiel's back.

"Show me," Dean said. Castiel stared into Dean's eyes before nodding. He arched his back slightly as his wings came out and Dean's breath caught in his throat when he saw the wings. They weren't any solid color. They were shades of black, black starting at the top and then falling into gray before ending in white at the tips.

"Dean, you're staring," Castiel blushed, looking away. Dean stared at Castiel for a moment longer, to much in awe to think of saying 'pot calling the kettle black' or something else smart. He attacked Castiel's lips, kissing him greedily and Castiel kissed him back, both eager for each other.

"You're beautiful," Dean murmured in between kisses.

"So are you," Castiel said, beginning to work on Dean's jeans.

"Wait, Cas, aren't you a virgin?" Dean panted.

"Yes,"

"Well we need-" Castiel cut him off, pulling lube and a condom out of his slacks.

"I came prepared," Castiel said.

"You expected this to happen?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I was hoping," Castiel said.

"Are we going to do this up here?" Dean asked.

"I will not let us fall," Castiel promised. Dean stared into Castiel's eyes before kicking his shoes off and letting Castiel shove his jeans and boxers off. He set to work on removing Castiel's shoes and anything else standing in the way of them being skin to skin. He grabbed Castiel's erection, making the angel moan. He used his other hand to bury it in Castiel's feathers.

"I love you," Dean whispered into Castiel's ear.

"Dean!" Castie's eyes widened and he arched into Dean. He eagerly kissed Dean, both moaning as their cocks made contact.

"Damn, Cas," Dean moaned, stopping what he was doing to Castiel. Castiel protested with a noise, biting gently Dean's shoulder.

"Hang on, baby," Dean said, coating his fingers with lube. "Just relax." He pressed his fingers against Castiel's entrance, teasing it. Castiel whimpered and pushed against Dean's fingers.

"Dean!" Castiel said. Dean pressed a finger in and Castiel moaned louder. He let it sit there for a moment, letting Castiel get used to the feeling. When the angel began moving against his hand, he added another finger.

"Dean... want you," Castiel said.

"Be patient, Cas. Isn't patience a virtue?" Dean teased, beginning to add another finger.

"No!" Castiel growled, beginning to fuck himself on Dean's fingers, attempting to put the condom over Dean's dick. When the condom was covered in lube, Dean withdrew his fingers from Castiel, who groaned at the lost.

"Wrap your legs around my waist," Dean ordered. Castiel did as he ordered and Dean helped ease him onto his dick. He began inching in slowly, holding firmly onto Castiel's waist so that the angel couldn't speed up the pace.

"Dean! More!" Castiel said. Dean began to quicken his pace, thrusting into Castiel and then Castiel screamed. "Whatever you just did, do it again."

"Yes sir," Dean said, thrusting upwards again, beginning to quicken his pace and making his strokes harder. The harder it got, the louder Castiel screamed. Dean buried his hand into Castiel's wings, encouraging Castiel to do the same. Dean tugged on Castiel's feathers and Castiel's eyes got wide.

"Dean! I'm-" Castiel shouted. Dean held onto Castiel tight as he rode out his orgasm, eventually cumming himself. They panted heavily, slowly lowering themselves to the ground.

"Wow," Dean said. "That was... wow!" Castiel nodded against Dean's neck. "Will I still be able to see your wings?" Dean asked, the thought occurring when Castiel's wings disappeared.

"Yes, Dean. You will be able to," Castiel said.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because I love you too. And we have acknowledged that we love each other," Castiel said, capturing Dean's lips in a kiss.

* * *

"Gabriel? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Looking for a certain Winchester," Gabriel smirked. "He's tall, handsome, brown hair... have you seen him around?"

"I'll have to give him a message," Sam said.

"Well, can you tell him that he looks good enough to eat without a shirt on?" Gabriel asked. Sam smirked and pulled Gabriel by his belt loops so that he was sitting on his lap, pulling him down into a kiss, tearing at the archangel's shirt so that he could rub at the shoulder blades, making Gabriel's wings appear.

"Thank you," Sam said.

"No problem, Sammy," Gabriel smirked. "They were going to get together sooner or-" He moaned loudly when Sam attacked his wing with his mouth, licking the frame.

"No more talking," Sam said.

* * *

"We cannot possibly do it again," Castiel said, laying on his back in a bed.

"Yes, we can and we are," Dean said, smirking. Castiel regarded him carefully and then struggled to conceal a moan as Dean's mouth engulfed his shaft.

"Dean!"


End file.
